NEXOVEROLE (The Next EXO Take Over The Role)
by Myka Reien
Summary: LANGSUNG SKIP KE CHAPTER 3/"BETTING"/Dalam taruhan, menang atau kalah itu sudah biasa./"Aku pasti akan kalah kali ini! Lihat saja!"/CHANBAEK./OC! GS! DLDR!/Sebagai reader yang baik, RnR please...!/Nice to meet you...!
1. Something Black in The Dark (HunHan)

Title: Something Black in The Dark

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: HunHan, Oh Sena (17) (OC), Oh Shin (15) (OC)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame, no peanut please. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**Something Black in The Dark  
**

.

.

.

Hari Minggu. Cuaca di luar jendela nampak cerah. Tidak terik, juga tidak terlalu silau. Terasa sejuk karena sesekali angin sepoi berhembus meratakan partikel oksigen yang dia curi dari ujung-ujung spora dedaunan hijau yang merimbun. Di tengah cuaca cerah dan sejuk seperti ini, paling menyenangkan kalau bermain di taman, bersepeda, bermain basket, futsal, atau apapun yang bisa dilakukan di bawah naungan langit biru yang bersih dari coretan warna putih awan. Tapi bisa juga melewatkan hari yang menyenangkan seperti ini di dalam rumah. Tiduran, menikmati hembusan angin dari jendela yang dibiarkan terbuka, bermalas-malasan sambil membaca buku atau main game.

Dan sudah hampir 30 menit ini, stick game terlepas dari sepasang tangan putih yang menyimpan urat tegas otot muda tersebut. Posisi badannya sama sekali tidak rileks, seperti seekor kucing yang sedang bersiap untuk menangkap mangsa. Kedua tangannya menyangga tubuh dengan sepasang lutut yang menempel di karpet. Nampak bokong seksinya menungging dengan kulit perut yang terlihat karena kaos oversize yang dia kenakan tersingkap ke bawah begitu saja akibat posisinya saat ini.

Sementara, sepasang mata tajam namja berambut coklat platina dengan potongan berponi tersebut tak henti menatap ke celah di antara almari buku dan almari video game di hadapannya. Wajah tampan beralis tegas dengan kulit putih tanpa noda nyaris pucat itu nampak tegang entah karena apa. Tapi yang pasti, melihat dari cara dia bergerak mundur perlahan dan menelan ludah yang terasa seret, ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya cemas dan berpikir panjang saat ini.

Tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari celah almari yang gelap, namja berkaki panjang tersebut mengerutkan alis tegasnya yang ikut dicat sewarna dengan warna platina rambutnya. Sangat terlihat jika dia sedang mengalami konflik batin. Antara mengumpulkan keberanian dengan maju ke depan, atau mundur dan menyerah untuk cari aman. Setelah beberapa kali maju dan mundur tanpa bisa memutuskan akan memilih yang mana, namja bermata coklat cemerlang itu akhirnya mengeraskan rahangnya yang memiliki garis tegas dan membentuk sempurna wajah tampannya. Perlahan, tubuh berproporsi sedang namun nampak kokoh tersebut menggerakkan tangan dan kakinya ke depan. Sejengkal demi sejengkal sembari sepasang matanya tidak berhenti menatap penuh telaten ke 'sesuatu' yang berdiam di celah kegelapan almari.

Sementara itu, tiba-tiba seorang pria paruh baya masuk ke ruang tempat namja muda tadi berada. Tangan kanannya membawa cangkir berisi teh hangat dan tangan kirinya menenteng koran yang diantar ke apartemen mereka pagi ini, agaknya dia ingin menghabiskan siang yang tenang dengan membaca perkembangan negara tempat tinggalnya. Pria yang berwajah sangat mirip dengan namja tampan berkulit putih tadi langsung mengerutkan alis heran melihat sikap aneh anak lelakinya. Duduk menungging sambil merangkak pelan mendekati almari, persis seperti seekor kucing sedang mengincar tikus.

"Shin-ah, kau sedang apa?" tegur pria paruh baya berkulit putih dengan rambut platina sama seperti anaknya itu seraya memasang ekspresi keheranan.

"Ssst-" Shin hanya menempelkan telunjuk tangannya di depan bibir sesaat sebelum kembali berkonsentrasi dengan kegiatannya.

Dikuasai rasa penasaran, pria paruh baya tadi, Appa Shin ― dengan kata lain, Oh Sehun ― meletakkan cangkir teh dan korannya ke atas meja lalu bergerak mendekati anaknya dan ikut jongkok tepat di sebelah Shin.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" tanya Sehun tidak mengerti sambil memicingkan mata berusaha menemukan objek pandangan anaknya yang masih memasang wajah tegang.

"Itu, Appa. Di celah almari. Di situ." Shin menunjuk kegelapan di celah almari dengan jari tangannya. Sehun mengikuti arah telunjuk Shin, memicingkan sepasang mata tajamnya yang sudah mulai memburam karena usia dan dalam sekejab mata itu melebar. Sehun menarik badan lebih dulu daripada Shin dengan wajah memucat.

"Ah, Appa~" suara Shin terdengar kecewa melihat reaksi Appa-nya.

"Appa paling tidak bisa yang beginian. Kau urus saja itu, eoh?" ujar Sehun.

"Tapi..."

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biarkan saja. Tunggu sampai Umma-mu pulang belanja. Biar dia yang membereskannya," potong Sehun cepat.

"Aish, Appa pengecut," decih Shin kesal lalu kembali ke posisi awalnya. Kali ini dia sudah membawa persiapan. Entah sejak kapan namja usia belasan tahun itu sudah memegang koran Appa-nya yang digulung dan dijadikan seperti tongkat. Sementara Sehun diam saja memperhatikan tingkah anaknya dari jarak dua meter.

"Shin-ah, kau yakin bisa?" tanya Sehun sangsi.

"Appa diam saja dan lihat. Aku sudah belajar tekniknya dari Kyungjong. Dekati dan pukul dengan cepat sebelum 'dia' bergerak," jawab Shin dengan wajah percaya diri.

"Appa tidak yakin kau bisa," desis Sehun membuat Shin menolehkan wajah dan merengut.

"Appa tidak punya hak meragukan aku. Masih lebih baik aku ada di sini dan mencoba. Daripada Appa?" Shin menunjuk Appa-nya dengan ujung dagu. Meremehkan. Membuat Sehun yang gantian merengut. Appa dan anak sama saja. Berwajah mirip dengan ekspresi childish yang tidak jauh beda.

Saat Shin kembali memfokuskan matanya pada celah almari, mendadak manik coklat cemerlang laksana bintang itu membeliak dan membulat sempurna. Wajah tampannya yang putih menjadi semakin pias karena memucat demi melihat 'sesuatu' yang tadinya berdiam di kegelapan celah almari tiba-tiba bergerak. Kedelapan kaki itu merangkak cepat secepat orang bersin dan tahu-tahu sudah berada di dekat tangan Shin. Shin menatap nanar pada punggung hitam kecil di dekat tangannya yang putih dan dalam sekejab...

"AAAAA!" terdengar jeritan keras lengkingan suara falseto Shin yang menggema hingga ke sudut-sudut terkecil gedung apartemen elite itu.

"Wae? Wae? Wae? Wae? Wae? Wae? Wae?" tanya Sehun panik melihat anaknya yang mendadak melompat dari tempatnya duduk dan naik ke atas kursi sofa sambil bergidik jijik.

"Dia bergerak, Appa! Dia bergerak! Dia bergerak!" pekik Shin heboh. Dan matanya kembali membulat manakala 'sesuatu berpunggung hitam' itu mendadak melayang di udara. Wajah Shin kian memucat.

"AAAAA! DIA TERBANG! APPAAA!" Shin histeris dan berlari menubruk Sehun, bersembunyi di belakang punggungnya.

"YA! Jangan ke sini! Kau...!" kalimat kesal Sehun terpotong oleh teriakan Shin yang kembali melengking.

"Dia terbang ke sini, Appa! Appa, selamatkan aku!" tangan Shin menunjuk-nunjuk ke 'benda hitam' yang terbang ke arah mereka berdua.

"AAAAA! ANDWEEE!" Sehun ikut berteriak dan berlari menjauhi 'benda hitam' itu, sementara Shin mengekor di belakangnya, menggenggam kuat kain bajunya dan ikut kemanapun dia bergerak.

"YA! Jangan pegang baju Appa! Berat!" protes Sehun.

"Aku takut, Appa~! Appa, dia ke sini! Dia ke sini!" Shin kembali berteriak heboh, disusul Sehun, dan kemudian kedua Ayah-anak itu berlari lagi mengelilingi ruang duduk untuk menghindari 'benda hitam' yang dengan ceria mengepakkan sayapnya serta terus-menerus mendekati pasangan tampan tersebut seolah dia sudah 'terpesona' pada mereka.

"Appa, Shin-ah, kalian berisik sekali. Jinjja...!" mendadak terdengar suara kesal seorang yeoja. Sosok tinggi ramping muncul di mulut pintu ruang duduk. Rambut panjangnya yang berwarna platina nampak terjepit asal di kepalanya dan wajah kecilnya yang cantik terlihat sangat mengantuk. Gadis itu menggosok mata coklatnya yang indah, sama seperti mata Shin, dengan jari tangan, menunjukkan bagaimana jam tidurnya benar-benar terganggu akibat kehebohan pasangan Ayah-anak tersebut.

"Sena! Sena-ya! Bantu, Appa! Sini! Ke sini!" Sehun memanggil anak perempuannya dengan panik.

"Noona, tolong aku~ Appa tidak bisa diandalkan~" rengek Shin yang masih bersembunyi di punggung Sehun.

"YA! Jangan sembarangan menyebut Appa tidak bisa diandalkan! Kau sendiri cuma sembunyi saja dari tadi! Kau bilang kau sudah belajar tekniknya dari Kyungjong!" sembur Sehun kesal.

"Teknik itu berbeda dari prakteknya, Appa~" suara Shin berubah merajuk, membuat Appa-nya makin mendengus kesal.

"Apa sih?" desis Sena tidak mengerti. "Ada kecoak?" tebaknya.

"SSST!" Sehun dan Shin menyilangkan telunjuk di depan mulut bersama-sama.

"Jangan sebut namanya! Nanti dia bisa..." kalimat Sehun terhenti mendadak karena tahu-tahu 'benda hitam' itu kembali terbang dan nyaris menabrak wajahnya. Reflek Sehun jongkok, Shin juga jongkok karena memang dia masih setia memegangi baju Appa-nya dan mengikuti apapun gerakan pria paruh baya tersebut.

Sehun bergerak cepat ke tempat putrinya berdiri dan Shin masih mengekor di belakang seperti anak anjing.

"Sena-ya, lakukan sesuatu," pinta Sehun sambil menarik-narik lengan kaos anaknya.

"Noona~" Shin ikut-ikutan memasang puppy eyes merayu kakak perempuannya. Sementara Sena hanya dapat menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah dua namja itu. Gadis tersebut memperbaiki ikatan rambut panjangnya dan melepas kedua sandalnya yang kemudian dia pegang dengan tangan. Melihat saudaranya sudah dalam mode siap tempur, Shin langsung menyunggingkan senyum sumringah.

"Noona, hwaiting~" ujar Shin memberi semangat.

"Sena-ya, berjuanglah~" Sehun ikut-ikutan.

Sekali lagi, Sena hanya dapat menghela napas jengah. Dengan cuek gadis molek itu berjalan masuk ke wilayah ruang duduk dan mengedarkan pandangan berusaha menemukan 'benda hitam' yang barusan membuat Appa serta adik lelakinya heboh.

"Dimana kau, huh? Ayo, cepat keluar biar aku bisa cepat membunuhmu. Gara-gara kau, aku jadi tidak bisa tidur siang," geram Sena kesal. Tapi seperti tahu jika nyawanya sedang diincar, kecoak itu malah bersembunyi dan tidak menampakkan diri sama sekali. Padahal tadi dia terus-menerus terbang dan menggoda Sehun-Shin dengan goyangan udaranya yang seksi, membuat kedua namja tersebut berteriak-teriak layaknya seorang fanboy. Tapi kini, binatang genit itu seolah sengaja menghindari Sena yang memegang dua senjata sandalnya, yang sudah siap mengeplak si kecoak dan membuatnya gepeng hingga sejajar dengan lantai.

"YA! Kalau kau tidak keluar...!"

"SENA-YAAA!"

"NOONAAA!" tiba-tiba terdengar teriakan Sehun dan Shin bersamaan. Sena menoleh dan melihat 'benda hitam' incarannya bergerak cepat ke arah Appa serta adiknya yang langsung kalang kabut.

"YA! Jangan pergi kau!" tuding Sena dengan garang dan memburu kecoak itu yang masih bergerak cepat. Sena melemparkan sebelah sandalnya ke tubuh si kecoak. Luput. Dengan gerakan U turn yang seksi, binatang itu menghindari pukulan Sena.

"Kau menantangku, huh!?" Sena memanas.

Cklek, pintu utama rumah apartemen keluarga Oh tersebut terbuka dan masuklah seorang wanita cantik yang membawa tas belanjaan besar di tangannya.

"Umma pulang~" sapanya.

Tak ada jawaban.

"Yeobo? Sena-ya? Shin-ah?" panggilnya.

Namun masih tak ada jawaban. Seolah tak ada yang menyadari kedatangannya.

"Kemana mereka semua?" desisnya heran.

"NOONAAA! Di sana! Di sana! Dia lari ke SANA!" terdengar heboh suara teriakan Shin.

"SENA-YA! ITUUU!" disusul pekikan suara Sehun.

"JANGAN BERISIK! AISHH!" dan umpatan kesal Sena.

"Ada apa sih?" desis wanita paruh baya, Umma Sena dan Shin ― dengan kata lain, Xi Luhan ― dengan penasaran. Diletakkannya tas belanjaan di koridor dekat pintu dapur dan dengan langkah pelan dia mendekati ruang duduk.

"Kalian kenapa ribut-rib...?" kalimat pertanyaan Luhan terpotong oleh teriakan kompak Sehun, Sena, dan Shin.

"UMMA, DIA KE SANA!"

"Eh?" Luhan terbengong sesaat dan ketika dia menunduk, sepasang mata coklatnya yang indah langsung menemukan sebuah punggung hitam yang bergerak cepat ke arah kaki jenjangnya.

Tap. Krak.

Glek. Bersamaan Sehun, Sena, dan Shin menelan ludah melihat akhir hidup si kecoak hitam yang mengenaskan. Dengan ekspresi wajah datar dan tanpa dosa, Luhan menginjak binatang itu begitu saja sampai sayapnya yang keras meretak dan bahkan cairan tubuhnya sedikit muncrat saking kerasnya dia terinjak. Si kecoak pun tewas di tempat.

"U-Umma..." desis Shin bergetar.

"Mwo?" tanya Luhan pendek.

"Umma...membunuhnya..." Shin terbata. Sikapnya sekarang sama seperti orang yang baru saja melihat peristiwa pembunuhan keji tepat di depan matanya.

"Lalu?" tanya Luhan tanpa dosa.

Shin menggelengkan kepala. "Anni," desisnya kehilangan suara.

"Lain kali jangan kelamaan membuka jendela. Di cuaca cerah seperti ini banyak serangga yang terbang," nasehat Luhan. "Shin-ah, bersihkan kecoak ini, Umma mau memasak. Sena-ya, tolong bantu di dapur ya."

"Ne, Umma~" jawab Sena dan langsung kembali memakai sandalnya. Dengan langkah ringan gadis yang mewarisi kemolekan wajah Umma-nya itu langsung beranjak menuju dapur, meninggalkan Appa serta adiknya yang masih diam membeku tak bergerak.

"Ya, cepat bersihkan mayatnya," suruh Sehun pada Shin yang bergeming.

"Appa saja," tolak Shin tak ingin mendekati hewan menjijikkan tersebut.

"Andwe! Kau yang disuruh!" protes Sehun.

"Ah, Appa~ Aku paling tidak bisa yang seperti ini, Appa tahu itu~" Shin mulai merengek.

"Ya! Kau bilang kau ingin jadi laki-laki sejati. Laki-laki sejati harus berani pada serangga, minimal membersihkan mayatnya," desak Sehun.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Appa? Appa juga tidak berani mendekat 'kan?" tuding Shin balik.

"Appa sudah biasa melakukannya, sekarang giliranmu..."

"Appa hanya beralasan!" sela Shin.

"Berhenti bertengkar dan cepat bersihkan! Aish, jinjja, kalian berdua ini! Hanya membersihkan saja tidak berani!? Dasar pengecut! Laki-laki macam apa kalian, huh!?" bentak Luhan yang mendadak muncul di pintu dengan tangan membawa panci teflon dan tubuh terikat apron. Dia sudah bisa menebak kalau pasti tak akan ada satu pun dari suami dan anak lelakinya yang cepat bergerak membersihkan kecoak mati itu, karena dia sangat tahu bagaimana tabiat kedua namja di keluarganya tersebut yang memang sangat jijik pada serangga, terutama kecoak.

"Tapi, Umma...itu menjijikkan...kotor..." Shin nyengir.

Luhan memelototkan mata, memberi perintah tanpa kata-kata.

"Ne, arasseoyo, Umma. Akan aku bersihkan." Shin menunduk patuh, tak kuasa melawan titah tanpa suara Umma-nya. Dan meski harus menutup mata, namja muda itu tetap memaksakan diri untuk memindahkan mayat kecoak dengan serokan ke tempat sampah.

"Biar sisanya dibersihkan Appa-mu," ujar Luhan menghentikan gerakan Shin yang hendak mengelap cairan kecoak yang mengotori lantai dengan tisu. Wajah Shin bersinar seketika, berbanding terbalik dengan Sehun yang memelototkan mata terkejut. Pria itu menunjuk dirinya sendiri seolah bertanya, 'Aku?'

Luhan menganggukkan kepala lalu berbalik menunjuk suaminya seolah bilang, 'Iya, kau.'

"Appa," panggil Shin sambil tersenyum manis. "Ini." Namja itu menyodorkan selembar tisu yang dia pegang pada Sehun yang menerimanya dengan wajah suram.

"Akan 'ku balas kau," geram Sehun kesal pada istrinya yang hanya terkikik kecil mendengarnya.

"Shin-ah, cuci tanganmu dan bantu Umma di dapur," ujar Luhan begitu insiden kecoak sudah berakhir.

"Eoh? Tapi aku tidak akan makan malam di rumah, Umma," ujar Shin.

"Wae? Kau mau main kemana lagi? Belum puas kau sudah main semalaman, huh?" suara Luhan berubah kesal.

"Sore ini aku ada latihan skateboard dengan Kyungjong dan Chaehyun Hyung. Mungkin aku baru pulang malam hari," jawab Shin.

"Ya, jangan kebanyakan main. Istirahatlah yang cukup, kau bisa sakit nanti," tegur Luhan.

"Arasseo, Umma..."

"Dengarkan kata Umma-mu dan berhentilah membantah." Suara Sehun memotong kalimat Shin. Pria itu mengacak rambut platina anaknya sambil berjalan lalu.

"Ya, Appa~ Appa sudah cuci tangan belum?" tanya Shin mengingat Appa-nya baru saja membersihkan lantai yang terkena cairan tubuh kecoak mati.

"Belum," jawab Sehun sambil menyunggingkan senyum jahil. Mata Shin melotot lebar.

"APPA JOROK! AAARGHHH, RAMBUTKUUU!" pekik namja muda tersebut dengan frustasi, sementara Appa-nya hanya menjawab dengan tawa kemenangan.

"Jangan berisik, Yeobo, Shin-ah!" seru Luhan dari dapur, menegur suami dan anaknya yang mulai bertengkar serta saling berteriak tidak jelas.

-**END**-

* * *

Cerita pertama dari _NEXOVEROLE _~ ㅋㅋㅋ  
Oh Family~ yehet~ ^^

Mian kalau pendek & kemungkinan chapter-chapter selanjutnya juga akan berupa one shoot pendek seperti ini (atau mungkin panjang? Entahlah, tergantung mood Mykachu XD #plak) tapi yang pasti tetap gaje ㅋㅋㅋ  
Soal tema, genre, dan lain-lain bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu tergantung ide ^^ termasuk karakter juga  
Jadi yang mungkin pengen ada Kyungjong / Chaehyun / Kou-Shou-Joon / OC yang lain buat next chap, saya gak bisa janji  
Just wait and see ^^ ㅋㅋㅋ

Last,  
**Review?** ^^

* * *

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN, Another galaxy in the solar systeM" a/n admin Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui PM / twitter / ask . fm / blog / WP (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


	2. Choose Your Love! (Full Cast)

Title: Choose Your Love!

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: FULL OC! KouShou (19), Chaehyun (17), Sena (17), Luna (16), Minji (15), Kyungjong (15), Ziyi (15), Shin (15), Joon (14), Jongseok (14)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**Choose Your Love!**

.

.

.

Suasana kelas sepi. Deretan kursi dan meja yang kosong tanpa buku maupun alat tulis lain. Papan tulis nampak bersih dengan kapur dan penghapus yang membisu di tempatnya. Jam dinding bergerak sambil berusaha untuk menjaga suara detikannya supaya tidak terdengar terlalu mendominasi keheningan yang ada.

Di ruangan kelas yang sudah ditinggalkan penghuninya karena memang jam pelajaran selalu dibubarkan lebih awal di hari Sabtu seperti ini, terlihat ada 3 orang namja muda yang masih berpakaian seragam nampak asyik berdiam diri sembari tenggelam di dunianya masing-masing. Namja pertama memiliki proporsi badan yang seperti _giant,_ dengan sepasang kaki panjang dan lengan berotot sedang yang nampak kokoh. Penampilannya sudah tak lagi berbentuk dengan kaos pendek hitam menggantikan kemeja putih seragam beserta dasi yang dia simpan entah dimana dan blazer kebanggaan sekolahnya juga terlihat dianggurkan begitu saja di atas meja yang tengah dia duduki. Namja jangkung bermata dan telinga sama-sama lebar dengan potongan rambut jamur berwarna coklat itu ― Park Chaehyun ― nampak asyik bermain game online di tablet kesayangannya tanpa mempedulikan keadaan sekitar yang sudah mirip seperti rumah hantu. Sepi dan sunyi.

Di sebelah Chaehyun, duduk dua orang namja yang dengan sangat sweet berbagi lebar meja dengan cara membelakangi satu sama lain dan saling bersandar di punggung masing-masing. Salah satu dari dua namja itu ― Oh Shin ― merupakan namja dengan kaki yang juga panjang dan kulit putih nyaris pucat yang terlihat paling mencolok jika dibandingkan dengan kedua temannya. Shin nampak menutup kedua mata tajamnya dengan earphone menggantung di telinganya, dia terlihat nyaman bersandar pada punggung yang berada di belakangnya tanpa peduli pada poni rambut platinanya yang jatuh berantakan menutupi hingga lengkungan alis tegasnya.

Dan namja terakhir, yang menjadi tempat bersandar Shin, adalah Kim Kyungjong, seorang namja berkulit putih susu ― meski sama-sama putih, tapi putihnya kulit Shin berbeda dengan Kyungjong. Kulit Shin putih nyaris menyamai vampir, sementara kulit Kyungjong terlihat lebih segar ― dengan rambut hitam berpotongan jamur dan mata bulat yang terbuka lebar. Kyungjong nampak tidak terganggu sama sekali menjadi tempat sandaran Shin meskipun tubuhnya beberapa senti lebih pendek dari Shin dan lebih kecil dari badan _giant_ Chaehyun. Namja berwajah mungil itu terlihat tekun mengutak-atik game TTS di layar ponselnya mengikuti tingkah dua temannya yang sama-sama masih tidak mengeluarkan suara dan membiarkan ruang kelas hening begitu saja.

Satu menit

Lima menit

Lima belas menit

Sepi masih setia merangkul ketiga namja muda itu dalam atmosfer autis tanpa dasar. Hingga akhirnya...

"Kyungjong-ah." Terdengar suara Shin.

"Hm?" jawab Kyungjong singkat tanpa mengalihkan perhatian dari ponselnya.

"Ini, dengarkan." Mendadak saja tangan Shin mengangsurkan sebelah earphone-nya ke belakang, ke arah Kyungjong, yang diterima dengan kalem oleh sahabatnya. Kyungjong menyematkan earphone itu di telinganya dan tanpa sadar kepalanya langsung mengangguk-angguk mengikuti irama lagu.

"Kyungjong-ah, kau mau kabur denganku malam ini? Ke tempat yang langitnya biru dan punya banyak bintang yang bersinar," desis Shin sambil kembali menutup mata.

"Hm." Hanya itu tanggapan Kyungjong.

"Jangan takut, aku bersamamu. Jadi larilah dan pegang tanganku," oceh Shin lagi dan kembali, Kyungjong hanya menjawab dengan deheman singkat. Percakapan absurd itu menarik perhatian Chaehyun. Dia mem-pause permainannya untuk sekedar mengamati tingkah ajaib kedua adiknya sambil berusaha memahami isi omongan mereka.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padamu banyak hal yang belum pernah kau lihat," ujar Shin.

Kyungjong mengangguk-angguk seolah mengiyakan kalimat temannya.

"Di tempat itu, semua imajinasi aneh akan jadi kenyataan dan ilusi dongeng adalah bagian hidup. Akan 'ku buat kau jatuh cinta padaku, karena untukku orang sepertimu sangat menarik."

_Huh? Imajinasi? Ilusi dongeng? JATUH CINTA!?_ Chaehyun mengerutkan alis tidak mengerti. Dan semua keheranannya itu terjawab manakala bibir Kyungjong terbuka lalu menyenandungkan sebuah lirik yang merupakan lanjutan dari apa yang barusan dikatakan oleh Shin.

"_A-yo, A-yo, dasi hanbeon nege ppajyeodeulgo isseo_~" (lagu _Run_ by EXO-K)

"AH!" Chaehyun menepukkan sebelah tangan ke lututnya, membuat kedua adiknya terjengat kaget bersamaan.

"Waeyo, Hyung?" tanya Kyungjong sambil membulatkan matanya dengan lucu.

"Kalian sedang mendengarkan lagu?" tunjuk Chaehyun baru mengerti dengan semua perkataan absurd Shin tadi yang notebene-nya merupakan terjemahan dari lirik lagu yang sekarang dia dengarkan dengan Kyungjong. Karena Kyungjong tahu arah pembicaraan Shin adalah mengenai lagu, makanya dia hanya menanggapi dengan gumaman-gumaman pendek tanpa sadar jika sikap autis mereka berdua itu bisa membuat orang beranggapan lain.

"Memang kau pikir kami sedang apa, Hyung?" balas Shin yang ganti merasa heran dengan sikap Chaehyun yang menurutnya berlebihan. Mereka 'kan cuma mendengarkan lagu, bagian mana yang salah?

Chaehyun nyengir, memperlihatkan deretan putih gigi rapinya yang pasti akan lulus audisi untuk iklan produk gigi. "Anniya," gelengnya gaje, membuat kedua adiknya mengerutkan kening bersamaan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kita lakukan di sini? Mykachu meminta kita untuk tidak pergi dari sekolah, tapi sama sekali tidak bilang apa yang akan kita lakukan," desis Chaehyun mengingat alasan dia dan kedua sahabatnya masih berdiam diri di kelas Kyungjong dan Shin meski sekolah sudah bubar.

"Banyak yang bilang kalau tipe golongan darah O itu sarap dan labil. Entah dia punya rencana gila apa lagi untuk kita," ujar Shin sambil kembali menutup mata dan semakin menyamankan posisinya yang bersandar manja di punggung Kyungjong.

"Ya, bukannya kau juga tipe O?" celetuk Kyungjong membuat sepasang mata tajam temannya kembali membuka.

"Ah, benar. Aku tipe O." Shin baru ingat.

"Dasar sarap," decih Kyungjong.

Shin mengerucutkan mulut. "Setidaknya aku tampan!" ujarnya membela diri.

"Sifat narsismu itu juga termasuk dalam kegilaanmu," gumam Kyungjong.

"Aku juga O!" Chaehyun menyahut sambil memamerkan senyuman lebarnya yang segar dan ceria.

Kyungjong dan Shin memandang Hyung tertua mereka sebentar. "Kami tidak heran!" ujar kedua namja seumuran itu membuat Chaehyun mematung.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chaehyun tidak mengerti.

"Kau gila, Hyung. Lebih gila dari aku." Shin yang menjawab.

"Ah, jinjja? Hehehe-" Chaehyun terkekeh dengan santai tanpa memperlihatkan sakit hati sedikit pun karena kalimat cukup tajam Shin barusan, membuat kedua adiknya melengos bersamaan.

_Dia benar-benar gila,_ batin Kyungjong dan Shin.

"Ya, bicara soal golongan darah, aku jadi ingin tahu member _NEXOVEROLE _yang lain bertipe apa. Kalian tahu?" tanya Chaehyun. Kyungjong menghentikan kegiatannya bermain game sejenak dan langsung nampak berpikir, begitu pun dengan Shin yang menerawangkan mata.

"Sena Noona dan Luna Noona semuanya bertipe O karena Appa dan Umma juga sama-sama O," desis Shin.

"Keluargamu benar-benar O (Oh) family, Shin-ah," komentar Chaehyun.

"Setauku, Minji tipe O dan Jongseok tipe B," sahut Kyungjong.

"Kim Minji?" sela Shin.

"Eoh, Kim Minji." Kyungjong membenarkan.

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau dekat dengannya? Dia 'kan tidak sekelas dengan kita," tanya Shin heran.

"Aku dekat dengan Minji..." kalimat Kyungjong terputus.

"Kau pacaran dengannya?" potong Shin cepat, mata tajam namja itu melirik dengan sorot tidak suka ke arah belakang.

"Anni," geleng Kyungjong. "Aku 'kan satu klub vokal dengan Minji dan beberapa kali kami duet bersama. Wajar kalau kami dekat. Wae? Kau menyukainya? Jinjja? Mau aku bantu comblangkan?" penjelasan Kyungjong berujung dengan godaan.

"Eobseo, dwaesseo," sahut Shin dengan nada ketus masih tersisa di suaranya. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan yeoja labil. Meskipun aku tampan, populer, dan punya banyak kesempatan untuk berkencan dengan gadis cantik, tapi aku tidak tertarik dengan yeoja yang tidak dewasa. Merepotkan," desisnya membuat Kyungjong nyaris tertawa.

Chaehyun menunggu sampai percakapan ShinJong selesai, baru kembali bertanya. "Tipe yang lain?"

"Entahlah, hanya itu yang aku tahu," jawab Kyungjong sambil menggelengkan kepala.

"Kalau kau, Shin-ah?" Chaehyun beralih pada Shin.

"Ziyi tipe B. Sudah, aku cuma tahu itu," jawab Shin pendek.

"Pantas saja kau selalu bertengkar dengan Ziyi, kalian sudah ditakdirkan jadi musuh berdarah," komentar Kyungjong.

"Ya, diam kau," desis Shin. "Itu masih lebih baik daripada kau yang selalu tebar pesona di sana-sini. Berhentilah bersikap baik pada semua orang dan memberikan harapan palsu seperti itu. Tunjukkan dengan jelas rasa suka atau tidak sukamu dan lepaskan topeng baik hati-mu itu."

Kyungjong menyeringai. "Pada dasarnya orang dengan tipe A memang dilahirkan dengan wajah baik-baik dan perhatian pada semua orang. Jadi jangan iri padaku."

"Aku tidak iri!" sahut Shin cepat. "Aku cemburu." Dan kelanjutan kalimatnya menjadi alasan Kyungjong untuk tergelak keras, membuat badannya terguncang dan mengganggu kenyamanan temannya yang belum lepas dari punggungnya. Sementara Chaehyun hanya tersenyum mengamati obrolan kedua adiknya.

"Aish, jangan bergerak!" bentak Shin sambil memegangi kedua lengan Kyungjong kuat-kuat.

"Ah, appo! Jangan keras-keras!" protes Kyungjong membuat Shin terperanjat dan spontan melepaskan tangannya.

"Mian," desis namja berambut platina itu dengan wajah merasa bersalah.

Srek, mendadak pintu kelas digeser seseorang dan masuklah seorang gadis yang diikuti ... satu kompi pasukan perang(?) yang membuat Chaehyun, Kyungjong, dan Shin membulatkan mata bersamaan.

"Kenapa ekspresi kalian seperti orang melihat hantu begitu?" tegur yeoja yang pertama kali melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas ― Oh Sena ― Noona Shin ― seorang gadis berkulit emas khas orang Asia timur, dengan tubuh tinggi ramping dan sepasang kaki yang jenjang. Dia punya wajah mungil yang jelita dengan bibir kecil dan mata lebar gemerlap menyaingi bintang yang sering Shin sebut sebagai mata rusa, karena memang mata Sena hampir serupa dengan mata rusa yang bulat dan bening.

Sena menarik kursi di dekat meja yang diduduki oleh adiknya setelah lebih dulu mengacak gemas poni rambut platina Shin yang semuanya disisir ke depan. Gadis itu terkikik melihat adiknya yang kemudian merapikan rambut sambil merengut. Seorang gadis lain yang sangat mirip dengan Sena ― Oh Luna ― adik Sena dan Noona kedua Shin ― ikut tersenyum melihat tingkah adik bungsu mereka. Gadis yang hanya selisih usia satu tahun dari Sena itu punya penampilan tak jauh beda dengan kakaknya. Berwajah mungil, cantik, bermata indah, dan berambut lurus panjang yang dicat coklat standar. Bahkan mungkin tak akan ada orang yang curiga jika seandainya Sena dan Luna mengatakan kalau mereka saudara kembar saking miripnya, meski pada kenyataannya mereka terpaut jarak lahir satu tahun.

"Uri Kyungjong-ah~~~" muncul saudara kembar yang sesungguhnya ― Wu Yi Kou dan Wu Yi Shou ― akrab disapa sebagai Kou dan Shou atau KouShou ― langsung berebutan untuk memeluk Kyungjong, mengusak-usakkan pipi mereka ke rambut hitam lembut namja bermata bulat itu. Kyungjong hanya diam sambil memasang muka keki menghadapi kebiasaan aneh si Kembar yang memang hobi memegang rambut orang dan memeluk namdongsaeng-namdongsaeng tersayang mereka. _Brother complex_ istilahnya

"YA! Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" protes Shin pada KouShou yang nampak begitu gemas menyerang Kyungjong yang tanpa pertahanan.

"Hyung, lepaskan Kyungjong!" Chaehyun ikut berseru.

"Uhh, kalian kenapa tiba-tiba marah?" sahut salah satu dari si Kembar Wu dengan nada suara usil ― Kou ― kembar nomor 1 ― seorang namja putih berkaki panjang dengan wajah tampan yang sedikit banyak mewarisi gen blasteran dari Ayahnya yang memberinya ekspresi bad boy dan jahil.

"Apa kalian cemburu, huh? Mau dipeluk juga? Sini, sini, sini, aku peluk~" imbuh kembar yang satunya ― Shou ― si adik ― yang punya penampilan tubuh sangat mirip dengan Kou mulai dari tinggi badan, warna kulit, bentuk alis, mata, hidung, bibir, bahkan cara bicara, menyeringai, dan menyipitkan mata penuh kejahilan. Tak akan ada yang bisa membedakan kedua namja yang sekarang sudah duduk di tahun kedua masa kuliah mereka itu jika saja mereka tidak memakai pakaian yang berbeda dan mengecat rambut dengan warna yang berbeda. Model rambut KouShou sama seperti Shin dengan poni jatuh ke depan, menutupi hingga batas alis mereka. Hanya saja rambut Kou berwarna coklat dan Shou lebih memilih mengecat pirang kepalanya ― Shou langsung melepaskan Kyungjong dan bergerak untuk mendapatkan Chaehyun, begitu pun dengan kakaknya yang juga beranjak ke tempat Shin.

"Argh, andwe! Hyung, lepaskan! Kau membuatku merinding!" pekik Chaehyun mencoba melepaskan diri dari lingkaran lengan Shou, membuat kakaknya itu tergelak girang.

"Rambut jamurmu ini sangat menggemaskan, Chaehyun-ah. Seperti Kyungjong. Kalian berdua seperti es krim coklat~" Shou sangat menikmati aksinya yang sedang menggoda Chaehyun dan begitu suka pada reaksi heboh maupun merinding adik-adiknya seperti ini.

"Argh! Noona! Selamatkan aku!" Shin pun juga sedang tersiksa, tak jauh beda dengan posisi Chaehyun sekarang.

"Hyung, hentikan. Tidak baik menggoda orang seperti itu." Terdengar teguran dari sebuah suara kecil, suara anak-anak.

"Ya! Joon-ah! Joon-ah! Suruh Kakakmu melepaskan aku. Palli!" pinta Chaehyun dalam mode emergency ketika melihat Joon ― Wu Yi Joon ― adik bungsu KouShou ― seorang namja dengan tinggi belum sampai setongkat pramuka, berkulit putih dengan wajah Asia yang sedikit berbeda dari kedua kakaknya yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari usianya. Banyak yang bilang Joon mirip dengan Ibunya. Berwajah baik hati, kalem, dan punya senyuman manis yang bersinar. KouShou sampai punya panggilan khusus untuk adik tercinta mereka itu ; Joonsa, yang merupakan gabungan dari kata _cheonsa_ (malaikat) dan nama Joon. Dikarenakan bagi KouShou, tabiat mereka yang bertolak belakang dengan sang adik sama seperti hubungan antara setan dan malaikat. Tentu saja, KouShou setannya dan Joon sang malaikat.

"Hyung, lepaskan Chaehyun Hyung dan Shin Hyung!" titah Joon dengan alis bertaut kesal. Memang benar Joon anak yang berwajah malaikat, berbeda dengan muka bad boy kedua kakaknya. Tapi sebenarnya, Joon sangat galak, bahkan kedua kakaknya pun terkadang sampai takut kalau adik mereka itu sudah mulai meledak.

KouShou merengut bersamaan, namun kemudian menuruti keinginan adik mereka dan melepaskan ChaeShin yang langsung sama-sama merapikan rambut yang dibuat berantakan oleh si Kembar. KouShou beralih mendekati Joon. Kou meletakkan sebelah lengan di atas bahu adiknya dan Shou mendaratkan ujung dagunya di pucuk kepala Joon. Sepertinya pasangan kakak-adik sama rupa itu memang pada dasarnya punya sifat yang begitu menyayangi adik-adik mereka.

"Kenapa kalian semua ke sini? KouShou Hyung juga. Joon juga," tanya Chaehyun keheranan.

"Myka-ssi meminta kami kemari hari ini. Karena kebetulan aku masih di sekolah, jadi aku tidak pulang. Tadi aku melihat mereka bertiga di halaman, sekalian saja aku ajak kemari," jelas Sena sambil menunjuk tiga bersaudara Wu.

"Mykachu juga menyuruh kalian ke sini?" tanya Chaehyun makin heran. "Apa jangan-jangan dia menyuruh yang lainnya juga kemari?" keheranannya berubah jadi kecurigaan.

"Aish, apa yang direncanakan Author gila itu sekarang?" dengus Shin kesal.

_[Myka] Dasar cast kurang ajar -_-_

"Tidak apa-apa 'kan sekali-kali kita semua berkumpul. Sudah lama tidak seperti ini," celetuk Kou yang diiyakan oleh Shou dan Joon.

"Hyung, apa golongan darahmu?" mendadak Kyungjong bertanya.

"Wae?" balas Kou heran.

"Anniya, aku hanya ingin tahu," jawab namja mata bulat itu simple.

"B," ujar Kou.

"Shou Hyung juga B?" tanya Kyungjong lagi. Shou menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Kalau Joonie?" Kyungjong beralih pada si Bungsu.

"Aku A," jawab Joon polos.

"Aaa~ caramu menjawab lucu sekali, Joonsa~ uri Baby neomu kyeopta~" mendadak KouShou merasa gemas dan memeluk sayang adik mereka. Sementara Joon hanya menghela napas. Sudah terbiasa.

_Dasar brother complex!_ Kyungjong, Chaehyun, dan Shin langsung memasang wajah keki.

Srek, suara pintu terbuka. Semua mata mengarah ke pintu bersamaan.

"Selamat sore," sapa seorang gadis bertubuh mungil ramping namun berpipi chubby seperti bakpao ― Kim Minji ― sambil menyunggingkan senyuman ovalnya yang manis, membuat matanya yang single eyelids hampir terbenam dan menghilang menjadi lengkungan bulan sabit yang cantik.

"Kalian datang?" sapa Sena ramah.

"Joon-ah, kau juga di sini?" seorang namja kecil lain yang kira-kira seumuran dengan Joon ― Kim Jongseok ― adik laki-laki Minji ― namja usia 14 tahun yang tinggi tubuhnya belum mencapai setongkat pramuka, namun sudah hampir menyamai Noona-nya yang memang bertubuh mungil, dengan mata tajam ber-eyelashes panjang, berpipi sedikit tirus (berbeda dengan Minji yang berpipi chubby), dan memiliki kitty-mouth-shape yang imut di kedua ujung bibirnya ― nampak gembira melihat sahabat sekaligus teman sekelasnya ternyata ada di antara orang-orang dewasa di ruangan itu.

"Jongie-ya!" sorak Joon senang. Dia melepaskan diri dari kutatan kedua kakaknya dan langsung menghambur ke arah teman baiknya seolah mereka adalah pasangan sahabat yang sudah terpisahkan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Huh? Kenapa kalian semua ada di sini?" tanya yeoja terakhir yang melangkahkan kaki memasuki kelas sekaligus menjadi orang yang menutup pintu ― Huang Ziyi ― seorang yeoja bertubuh tinggi, ramping, dan bervolume layaknya model yang menjadi duta kesehatan wanita.

"Kenapa kau juga ada di sini, huh? Pulang sana dan tidur saja. Dasar muka pucat," balas Shin dengan nada suara datar, membuat Ziyi membeliakkan sepasang matanya yang memang punya warna hitam samar di bawah kantung seperti orang kurang istirahat. Ditambah lagi dengan kulit putih cerah gadis itu yang kontras dengan efek panda matanya yang memang bawaan lahir, membuatnya terlihat seperti pasien pengidap penyakit serius.

"Ya, tutup mulutmu. Dasar muka vampir!" tuding Ziyi pada Shin.

_Mulai deh,_ pikir hampir semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu. Siapa yang tidak tahu si Kucing dan Anjing di _NEXOVEROLE_? Ziyi dan Shin adalah dua orang yang tidak boleh ditinggalkan berdua di dalam sebuah ruangan sendirian kalau tidak mau ruangan itu meledak nantinya karena perang bom dari kedua belah pihak. Entah dendam kesumat apa yang mereka bawa dari kehidupan masa lalu mereka sebelum terlahir lagi menjadi Shin dan Ziyi yang sekarang, tapi yang pasti dua orang itu tidak pernah sekali pun terlibat pembicaraan yang akrab dan baik-baik saja. Memang, terkadang mereka sependapat dan bisa (dipaksakan) kompak, tapi cara mereka bicara itu lho yang tidak pernah tidak pakai urat. Meski sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dan tidak sedang bertengkar, Shin dan Ziyi akan selalu saling bicara ketus sampai terkadang berujung dengan lempar-melempar ejekan. Benar-benar bikin sakit telinga.

"Tipe O dan tipe B memang susah untuk akur," desis Kyungjong.

"Huh? Apa? Kau bicara sesuatu, Kyungjong-ah?" tegur Minji yang tidak jelas mendengar gumaman temannya.

"Anniya. Minji-ya, golongan darahmu apa?" tanya Kyungjong mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Wae? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya begitu?" balas Minji keheranan. "Kau tidak sedang mencari sukarelawan untuk donor darah 'kan?"

Kyungjong berdecak keras. "Aku hanya memastikan. Tadi kami membicarakan karakter orang berdasarkan golongan darah. Kau tipe apa? A? B? AB? O?"

"Aku O. Jongseok B, sama seperti Appa dan Umma," jawab Minji.

"Ah, jinjja? Jadi kebanyakan dari kita adalah tipe B dan O," desis Kyungjong.

"Makanya _NEXOVEROLE_ sangat ramai dan semarak seperti kembang api, geutji? Tipe B dan O adalah bintang pesta," timpal Sena kalem.

"Tapi Sena Noona dan Luna Noona orangnya pendiam," tunjuk Kyungjong, terutama pada Luna yang sejak awal hanya tersenyum dan sama sekali tidak bersuara. Padahal adiknya, Shin, yang terkenal hiperaktif, sekarang sudah terlibat adu mulut sengit dengan Ziyi.

"Kami berdua moody. Kami akan meledak kalau waktunya sudah tepat." Sena mengerlingkan mata penuh makna, disambung dengan anggukan dan senyuman lembut Luna di sampingnya.

Kyungjong mendesis pelan. "Tidak akan ada yang percaya kalian bersaudara kandung dengan Shin," ujarnya membuat dua gadis cantik itu tertawa geli.

"Jadi, sekarang apa yang kita lakukan? Kalian ke sini juga karena diminta Mykachu?" tanya Kou pada Minji, Jongseok, dan Ziyi.

"Ne, Oppa," jawab Minji. "Apa kalian juga?"

Semua orang menganggukan kepala mengiyakan.

"Lalu, sekarang apa? Kita tidak mungkin hanya disuruh berkumpul lalu pulang 'kan?" desis Shou.

"Chaehyun Oppa, Myka-ssi menitipkan pesan apa?" akhirnya suara Luna terdengar!

"Tidak ada." Chaehyun menggelengkan kepala.

"Biasanya kau yang jadi juru bicara Author kita. Masa' dia tidak titip pesan apa-apa?" Minji mengerutkan alis dengan heran.

"Anniya, Mykachu tidak bilang apa-apa. Hanya menyuruh kami tetap di sekolah sore ini," tegas Chaehyun.

Ping, terdengar satu nada pendek. Semua orang merogoh saku masing-masing untuk mengambil ponsel, namun hanya Chaehyun yang memekik.

"Pesan dari Mykachu," ujar namja jangkung bermata lebar itu.

_[Myka] _NEXOVEROLE_ sudah berkumpul semua?_

"Ne~" Chaehyun menjawab sambil mengetikkan pesan balasan.

"Oppa, tanyakan padanya kenapa kita harus berkumpul seperti ini kalau dia saja menghubungi kita lewat chatting," pinta Ziyi.

"Oke," jawab Chaehyun dan mengetikkan pesan lain yang sesuai dengan perkataan Ziyi barusan.

_[Myka] Reader meminta setidaknya tiap orang dari kalian harus keluar, jadi daripada susah-susah membuat cerita untuk memunculkan satu atau dua orang saja, mengumpulkan seperti ini lebih efektif ^^_

"Ck, dasar suka cari enaknya sendiri," decak Ziyi kesal, diamini oleh yang lainnya.

_[Myka] Aku punya misi untuk kalian._

"Misi?" alis Shin mengerut antara heran dan curiga.

_[Myka] Reader ingin ada kisah cinta di _NEXOVEROLE_. Jadi, silakan tulis nama orang yang ingin kalian jadikan couple kalian di _NEXOVEROLE_, lalu kirim pesannya padaku^^_

Ting, mendadak hampir semua wajah para remaja itu memerah, terutama yang yeoja.

"A...apa-apaan? Menulis nama orang yang disukai? Jangan bercanda!?" Ziyi terlihat gugup dengan kedua pipi putih yang berubah merah padam.

"Itu melanggar privasi orang, Myka-ya." Minji ikut memprotes.

"Wae? Reaksi kalian berlebihan," ujar Sena yang masih nampak tenang, terlihat begitu dewasa. "Apa karena kalian malu kalau nanti ketahuan kalian naksir siapa, huh? Benar 'kan, Minji-ya? Kyungjong-ah?" mata rusa Sena berkilat usil.

"Eh?" Minji dan Kyungjong sama-sama terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa Kyungjong, Unnie!? Aku tidak suka Kyungjong!" ujar Minji dengan cepat.

"Ya, jangan buru-buru menjawab seperti itu. Kau bisa melukai hati Kyungjong. Benar 'kan, Kyungjong-ah?" Sena mengalihkan perhatian pada Kyungjong yang hanya memperlihatkan tatapan blank imut dengan dua mata bulatnya.

"Aku juga tidak suka Minji. Kami hanya teman baik," ujar Kyungjong tenang.

"Jinjja?" kali ini Shin yang bertanya, nada suaranya terdengar sangat men-sangsi-kan jawaban sahabatnya. Kyungjong menegaskan dengan anggukan.

"Tapi Umma bilang kalau belum punya KTP, belum boleh pacaran." Mendadak suara imut Jongseok menyeletuk, membuat Wu Twins kembali fanboying dan berbalik memberinya pelukan gemas.

Ping, ponsel Chaehyun kembali berbunyi.

_[Myka] Pokoknya tulis saja dan kirimkan padaku. Titik! -_-_

"Cih, apa-apaan itu," desis Ziyi sambil mengerucutkan mulut, namun tetap saja dia mengutak-atik ponselnya.

"Akhir-akhir ini ponselku bermasalah," ujar Kyungjong.

"Bermasalah bagaimana?" tanya Chaehyun heran.

"Terkadang pesan yang aku kirim _undelivered_ tanpa laporan apa-apa. Jadi aku juga tidak tahu apa pesanku terkirim atau tidak. Jadi, kalau nanti pesanku tidak masuk, tolong dimaklumi."

"Cepat serviskan ponselmu. Pantas saja kau jarang membalas pesanku," ujar Shin.

"Kalau itu aku memang tidak membalasnya." Kyungjong bicara dengan nada datar, membuat Shin terkejut.

"Wae~!? Kenapa kau tidak membalasnya, huh? Padahal aku menunggu pesanmu!" protes namja berkulit pucat itu antara kecewa dan kesal.

"Pesanmu benar-benar tidak penting untuk dibalas, Shin-ah. Untuk apa aku harus memberitahumu semua hal yang mau aku lakukan? _Kau sedang apa? Sudah makan? Sudah mandi?_ Kau pikir kau dokter dan aku bahan eksperimen yang harus dimonitor 24 jam? Kirim pesan yang penting saja. Hanya yang penting! Jangan bertingkah seolah-olah kau pacarku!" omel Kyungjong panjang lebar membuat mulut Shin terkatub rapat dan merengut.

"Kau benar-benar over protektif pada Kyungjong, Shin-ah," desis Chaehyun.

"Kau juga, Hyung!" Kyungjong balik menuding Chaehyun, membuat namja jangkung itu terlonjak kaget. "Berhenti menanyakan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti Shin. Kalian berdua sama saja!"

"Itu karena aku kesepian, Kyungjong-ah. Kau tahu sendiri Appa dan Umma-ku sibuk. Sebagai sesama anak tunggal, sudah selayaknya kita saling membantu dan menghibur," bela Chaehyun.

"Tapi aku juga sibuk, Hyung!" balas Kyungjong dongkol.

"Sudah, sudah," lerai Kou. "Berhenti bertengkar dan cepat kirim pesan ke Mykachu. Nanti kita tidak pulang-pulang. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan game di rumah."

"Ne, Hyung," jawab trio Chae-Shin-Jong dengan patuh.

_[Myka] Terima kasih karena sudah mengirim pesan ^^ sekarang kalian bisa pulang ^^ selamat akhir pekan ^^ ppyong~_

"Baiklah, kemana kita setelah ini?" celetuk Chaehyun sambil memasukkan tablet dan ponselnya ke dalam tas.

"Mumpung sedang berkumpul, bagaimana kalau kita makan dulu sama-sama," ujar Kyungjong.

"Aku tidak bisa," keluh Ziyi. "Aku ada latihan karate setelah ini," desisnya.

"Na do. Aku ada les vokal," sahut Minji.

"Aku dan Shou harus menyelesaikan proyek game di rumah." Kou menimpali.

"Noona?" Shin bertanya pada kedua kakaknya.

"Aku ada pekerjaan di ruang OSIS," jawab Sena.

"Aku mau menemani Unnie." Luna menyahut cepat sambil menyandarkan kepala manja ke bahu kakaknya. Shin melengos.

"Tak adakah yang mau bergabung dengan kami untuk makan?" tanya Kyungjong sedih.

"Aku mau!" Joon mengangkat tangan.

"Aku juga!" Jongseok menyahut.

"Baiklah, kami akan makan dengan anak-anak kecil ini saja," ujar Kyungjong. "Kita akan makan enak. Oke?" namja bermata bulat itu mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Oke!" balas Joon dan Jongseok bersamaan.

"Pulang sebelum matahari terbenam, ya," pesan Minji yang dijawab 'Ne~' patuh oleh pasangan sahabat itu.

"Yehet~ kalau begitu, ayo pergi," ujar Shin sembari turun dari atas meja dan mengambil tasnya, diikuti oleh teman-temannya yang juga nampak berkemas-kemas.

"Ya, ayo kapan-kapan kita jalan-jalan sama-sama. Ke pantai, ke gunung, kemanaaa gitu," kata Chaehyun.

"Ide bagus," jawab Sena.

"Tapi buat rencananya satu bulan sebelum hari H, ya. Kami tidak bisa kalau membuat jadwal dadakan," pinta Shou yang memang sangat sibuk sebagai mahasiswa dan pembuat software game.

"Ne, uri Hyung yang terkenal~!" sahut Chae-Shin-Jong dengan kompak lalu meledaklah tawa ceria anak-anak itu.

**. . .**

Yehet~ waktunya membaca pesan yang sudah dikirim anak-anak itu ^^

**_[Kou] Galaksi._**

Baru juga dimulai, tapi kenapa harus langsung berhadapan dengan ke-absurd-an tingkat atas ini anak, sih? -_-

**_[Shou] Galaxy._**

WTH! CUMA BEDA BAHASA! x( bener-bener mereka itu KEM-BAR ㅠㅠ

**_[Ziyi] Oh Shin._**

Ciyeee, yang lain di mulut lain di hati~ ehem! (ᄀ,ᄀ")

**_[Luna] Kou Oppa, Shou Oppa, Joonie, Jongseokie, Chaehyunie Oppa, Kyungjongie, Shin-ah, Sena Unnie, Minji, Ziyi_**

Luna-ya ... Luna-ya, sebentar ... ㅠㅠ

**_[Joon] Tidak ada. Aku mau jadi dokter dan naik pesawat NASA ke bulan dulu, baru nanti cari pacar._**

Hawa-hawanya ini anak sama kayak kakak kembarnya -_-

**_[Minji] Chaehyun Oppa_**

Jadi demi orang absurd itu kau tidak menyukai Kyungjong yang lebih waras? Eh, tapi tunggu ... Minji dan Chaehyun 'kan saudara sepupu (re: Chen dan Baekhyun) apa tidak apa-apa menjodohkan mereka? O_O

**_[Jongseok] Belum punya KTP, belum boleh pacaran._**

Uri Maknae neomu kyeopta~❤ sama kayak bapaknya ❤❤ (re: Chen)

**_[Sena] Kou Oppa._**

Omo! Tipe Sena yang seperti itu!? O_O

**_[Chaehyun] Sena. Kyungjong._**

Eii, Park Chaehyun~ diam-diam kau begitu ya, hohoho~ (ᄀ,ᄀ") tapi, kenapa ada Kyungjong di situ? Kau benar-benar over protektif pada Kyungjong -_-

**_[Shin] Kyungjong._**

Huh? Apa? O_O aku tidak salah baca 'kan? Shin benar-benar menulis nama 'Kyungjong' di situ? Sebentar, sebentar. Apa FF ini akan bergeser dari GS menjadi yaoi? Omo! O_O terus, jangan-jangan maksud Chaehyun menulis nama 'Kyungjong' itu juga...

Gyaaa! Apa aku harus benar-benar menulis yaoi di sini!? ㅠㅠ Shin-ah, kau hanya bercanda 'kan? Katakan kalau kau tidak serius~ ㅠㅠ

Kyungjong? Kyungjong pilih siapa? Tidak ada pesan dari Kyungjong? Tidak ada pesan dari Kyungjong! Kenapa di saat seperti ini malah tidak ada keputusan apapun dari Kyungjong!? ㅠㅠ

Kyungjong-ah, kau pilih siapa~~~ ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

**-END-**

* * *

To:

**zoldyk | MykyungieLuvjonginie | Prince Changsa | Number1-00 | younlaycious88 | PrincePink | sosuyo | wanny | fansyie | Nevada Adhara | chotaein816 | lisnana1 | Park FaRo | Guest | irnaa lee 96 | exindira | Kim Hyunsoo | ruixi | Guest | fangfangxx | kkamjongyehet | KrisThehun95 | HunPinkuPinku | babogacha | Kiru Kirua | guess who | alightphoenix | raul sungsoo12 | kaisoo's noona | Haneul | kotakpensil | karinaalysia | RZHH 261220 II | Iyagimagine | Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun | L-chanLee | Riza nafa 9 | yesbyunbaekhee12 | exonderwear | XOXO KimCloud | tyas | Kachimato | hunipples | EXOTICARMYsasha | Guest | ullyartha4 | BubbleBlack13 | byunbaekhyunwon | kimyori95 | KaiSooLovers | BabyHimmie | snowy07  
**dan para '**bayangan hitam**' yg speechless setelah baca FF ini ^^

Thanks for reading and reviewing, review lagi yaa~❤

* * *

Untuk kali ini tidak ada **FAQ CORNER** dulu ^^ maybe next chapter ^^

* * *

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN | The Inspiring Galaxy" a/n Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui sosmed (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


	3. BETTING (ChanBaek)

Title: BETTING

Author: Myka Reien

Main Cast: ChanBaek, Chaehyun (17), Kyungjong (15)

Genre: Rate T, GS

Note: No bash, no flame. Let's be a good reader and good shipper.

HAPPY READING

Ppyong~❤

.

.

**.**

**BETTING**

.

.

.

Tegang. Serius. _Full of tense. _Hanya aura-aura itu yang tertangkap oleh sepasang mata kecil Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol ― suaminya ― dan Chaehyun ― anak laki-laki tunggal mereka ― tengah duduk berhadapan dalam diam dengan meja sebagai perantara keduanya. Nampak ada banyak kartu yang berceceran di permukaan meja itu, menjadi bukti dari duel permainan kedua namja tersebut yang sudah berlangsung hampir satu jam. Satu jam? Benar, satu jam! Chanyeol dan Chaehyun telah menghabiskan waktu hampir 60 menit hanya untuk duduk diam dan menyelesaikan permainan kartu sepele itu. Bagaimana tidak? Dengan bodohnya mereka mencampur rata 3 pack kartu sekaligus untuk sekali main. Ditambah lagi keduanya sama-sama perhitungan dalam membuang kartu, membuat permainan yang sudah pasti lama karena jumlah kartu yang banyak, menjadi semakin panjang disebabkan waktu berpikir yang membengkak.

Baekhyun mengerucutkan mulut, lama-lama dia penasaran juga dengan kediaman serta keasyikan pasangan Ayah dan anak itu. Wanita tersebut memutuskan untuk beranjak dari meja pantri dapur, tempatnya memperhatikan gerak-gerik dua namja di keluarga kecilnya itu sejak tadi. Baekhyun melepas apron yang membelit manis pinggang rampingnya lalu berjalan keluar dapur menuju ruang duduk ― tempat berlangsungnya duel sengit antara Chanyeol dan anak mereka sekarang ― yang hanya berjarak beberapa langkah saja.

Sembari berjalan mendekati Chaehyun, mata nakal Baekhyun melirik kartu yang sedang dipegang oleh Chanyeol, lantas tersungginglah senyuman usilnya begitu tahu gambar serta angka apa saja yang berada di tangan suaminya. Ibu satu anak tersebut mendarat manis di sebelah putra tunggalnya, membuat Chaehyun yang sedang berkonsentrasi penuh pada permainan menjadi terlonjak kaget.

"Ah, Umma! Aku kaget," desis Chaehyun sembari membulatkan mata lebarnya yang mirip seperti mata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menjawab gerutuan anaknya dengan senyuman manis. Kemudian wanita tersebut mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga lebar Chaehyun dan membisikkan sesuatu.

"Ya, apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Jangan coba-coba curang padaku, huh," tegur Chanyeol tidak suka ketika merasa ada hal yang tidak beres di balik bisik-bisik istri dan anaknya. Baekhyun hanya melirik sebentar pada suaminya lantas menyelesaikan ucapannya terlebih dulu di telinga Chaehyun baru kemudian menolehkan kepala pada Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'curang', huh? Justru kaulah yang biasanya tidak mau kalah dari Chaehyun dan menggunakan segala cara untuk menang. Padahal ini cuma permainan," cibir Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol merengut sebal menghadapi kenyataan jika (lagi-lagi) istrinya lebih memilih berpihak pada anak mereka dibandingkan padanya.

"Umma, benarkah yang Umma bilang tadi?" celetuk Chaehyun membuat mata Appa-nya melotot.

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepala riang menjawab pertanyaan anaknya, sementara Chanyeol menudingkan tangan tidak terima.

"Ya! Apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan, huh? Mengaku sekarang!" protes Chanyeol merasa benar-benar menjadi korban konspirasi Ibu dan anak itu.

Baekhyun hanya mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dengan jahil pada Chanyeol, lantas menggamit mesra sebelah lengan Chaehyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di tubuh remaja itu dengan manja seolah Chaehyun adalah pacarnya. Namun Ibu dan anak tersebut memang nyatanya terlihat seperti orang berpacaran karena tubuh Baekhyun yang mungil serta wajahnya yang muda terawat masih sangat cocok untuk menjadi 'yeojachingu Noona' putranya. Melihat hal tersebut, mau tak mau darah Chanyeol kembali mendidih. Setelah berani berkonspirasi terang-terangan di depannya, sekarang malah bermesra-mesraan berdua seperti itu, Chanyeol benar-benar merasa seperti sedang menerima pengkhianatan berlapis-lapis dari anggota keluarganya sendiri.

"Buang asal saja, Chaehyun-ah. Toh, kau akan menang apapun yang terjadi," bisik Baekhyun pada anaknya yang masih menimang-nimang lima lembar kartu terakhir di tangannya.

Chaehyun nyengir mendengar perkataan Ibunya.

"Hooo~ jadi kau punya kartu yang bagus, Park Chaehyun? Apa kau akan menang lagi kali ini, eum?" tanya Chanyeol yang mendengar suara istrinya barusan.

Chaehyun tak menjawab, hanya meneguk salivanya dengan kasar sambil menatap cemas pada kartu di tangannya dan kartu di tangan Appa-nya bergantian. Jika yang dikatakan Umma-nya tadi benar ― kalau sang Appa hanya punya kartu dengan angka-angka kecil ― bisa dipastikan jika kemenangan pasti berpihak pada Chaehyun (lagi) kali ini. Tapi, namja belasan tahun itu sedang tidak butuh kemenangan sekarang. Dia harus kalah di permainan ini. Benar, dia harus kalah untuk menang!

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Tok, tok, Chanyeol mengalihkan perhatiannya sejenak dari deretan kalimat di halaman kertas laporan ketika terdengar suara ketukan di pintu ruang kerjanya. Cklek, pintu kayu bercat putih itu terbuka dan sebuah kepala berambut jamur hitam langsung menyembul masuk melalui celahnya lengkap dengan sebaris senyuman lebar yang manis di wajah tampannya.

"Masuklah," ujar Chanyeol membuat Chaehyun bersorak singkat dan membuka pintu lebih lebar. Dengan langkah ringan yang riang, namja itu berjalan mendekati Ayahnya. Begitu tiba di depan meja kerja sang Appa, Chaehyun langsung menjatuhkan lutut ke lantai sementara dagu dan kedua tangannya berada di atas meja.

"Appa~~~" panggil namja kelas 2 SMA tersebut dengan nada mendayu-dayu penuh aegyo.

"Hm?" balas Chanyeol singkat sambil kembali menyibukkan diri dengan laporan-laporan yang menumpuk di meja kerjanya. Dia sudah sangat hapal karakter anak tunggalnya tersebut. Meski sudah 17 tahun, tapi Chaehyun sering kali bersikap seperti anak-anak. Suka merajuk, merengek, ber-aegyo, dan tukang mengadu pada sang Umma. Kali ini pun anak itu pasti punya niat tertentu karena tiba-tiba melakukan aegyo begitu.

"Minta uang~"

Benar 'kan!

"Untuk apa? Bukannya kau baru saja diberi jatah bulanan dari Umma-mu?" desis Chanyeol sembari membolak-balik halaman laporan.

"_L'Arc-en-Ciel_ mau ada konser di Seoul. Ini konser eksklusif, Appa! Aku mau nonton~ Appa, beri aku uang~~~" Chaehyun merajuk dengan bibir manyun ke depan seperti bebek.

Chanyeol menghentikan sejenak kesibukan membacanya, dia menatap tenang wajah anaknya yang sangat mirip dengannya itu dan berusaha keras untuk tidak terpengaruh pada ekspresi puppy eyes Chaehyun yang diturunkan sempurna dari sang Umma. Ekspresi memelas super imut yang paling tidak bisa ditolak oleh Chanyeol.

"Berapa yang kau butuhkan?" tanya Chanyeol membuat anaknya tersenyum lebar. Namja itu melebarkan kelima jari tangannya.

"Lima ratus ribu won?" tanya Chanyeol. Chaehyun menggeleng.

"Lima juta won."

"MWO!?" suara dalam Chanyeol menggelegar demi mendengar jumlah yang tidak sedikit yang barusan diucapkan dengan nada tak berdosa oleh putra kesayangannya.

"Kau mau nonton konser atau menyewa tempat konser, huh!?" Chanyeol terkejut bukan main.

"Itu harga tiket VIP, Appa~" Chaehyun kembali memanyunkan bibirnya dan membuat matanya berkaca-kaca. Kembali, serangan puppy eyes!

"Andwe! Beli saja tiket yang biasa!" tolak Chanyeol mentah-mentah.

"Anni, anni, anni~~~" Chaehyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya penuh aegyo. "Aku mau tiket VIP. Aku mau lihat member _L'Arc-en-Ciel_ dari dekat. Aku mau salaman sama mereka, Appa. Aku mohon~~~"

Chanyeol menghela napas panjang. Dilepasnya kacamata baca yang sedari tadi dia pakai dan dengan frustasi namja itu memijit-mijit kedua sudut matanya yang terasa penat.

"Appa, lima juta ... beri aku lima juta..." Chaehyun masih merengek sambil meluruskan tangan, berusaha menggapai-gapai Ayahnya seperti bayi.

"Bukankah kau kerja sambilan, berapa gajimu? Akan Appa tambahi," ujar Chanyeol.

Chaehyun merengut semakin jelek. "Aku ketahuan kerja part time sama Umma. Semua gajiku disita Umma. Umma bilang uang itu akan dimasukkan dalam jatah bulananku. Jadi aku sudah tidak punya uang lebih lagi," jelas namja muda tersebut sebal.

Chanyeol mendesis. "Makanya, Appa 'kan sudah bilang dari awal. Kalau mau kerja sambilan, bilang dulu ke Umma-mu..."

"Kalau bilang dulu nanti Umma tidak mengijinkan!" potong Chaehyun kesal. "Umma 'kan selalu over. Padahal aku sudah SMA," cemberutnya.

"Umma hanya mengkhawatirkanmu. Kau 'kan kalau kecapekan selalu nge-drop. Lagipula, kau memang sudah SMA, tapi kelakuanmu yang seperti ini benar-benar seperti bocah, kau tau!" dengan gemas Chanyeol meraih pucuk kepala anaknya dan mengacak-acak rambut hitam tebal itu.

"Ah, Appa! Jangan diberantakin!" protes Chaehyun sambil buru-buru menata lagi rambutnya. "Biaya _magic_ di salon akhir-akhir ini naik gara-gara nilai dollar juga naik. Aish...!" dengusnya sebal membuat sang Ayah tertawa.

"Jadi, kau sama sekali tidak punya uang sekarang?" tanya Chanyeol dibalas gelengan sendu putranya.

"Hanya ada uang bulanan. Itu juga tidak cukup untuk beli tiket," ujar Chaehyun nestapa. "Appa, minta uang~~~" rengeknya lagi.

"Appa berikan," cetus Chanyeol membuat mata anaknya membulat dan bersinar seketika.

"Jinjja!? Appa serius!? Gyaaa~ Appa memang yang terbaik! Aku sayang Appa!" Chaehyun langsung berdiri dan memeluk Appa-nya dari samping kursi.

"TAPI ada syaratnya!" ucapan Chanyeol membuat kegembiraan putranya berhenti seketika.

"Huh? Syarat? Syarat apa?" tanya Chaehyun heran. Sekejab ada firasat buruk yang menusuk kecil hatinya mendengar perkataan Appa-nya itu.

"Duel kartu." Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya, sementara Chaehyun ber-oh panjang menanggapi.

"Taruhan? Appa, sudah pasti aku akan menang lagi," ujar namja belasan tahun tersebut penuh percaya diri karena selama ini dia memang jarang kalah dalam setiap duel melawan Ayahnya, terutama jika duel itu melibatkan taruhan uang.

"Tentu saja, kemungkinan besar kau akan menang. Kau 'kan penuh keberuntungan," desis Chanyeol santai.

"Kalau begitu, Appa siap-siap saja untuk menulis cek lima juta itu. Ne?" kata Chaehyun sambil tersenyum sumringah.

"Akan Appa tulis," ujar Chanyeol, sepasang mata lebarnya menatap penuh makna pada sang anak, membuat Chaehyun-nya mengerutkan kening menyadari ada maksud tersembunyi di balik sinar mata tenang sang Ayah.

"Appa akan memberimu uang meski kau kalah atau menang. Tapi taruhan kita bukan itu," ujar Chanyeol.

Chaehyun menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan rasa cemas menjangkiti isi dadanya perlahan. Oh, baiklah, seharusnya anak itu ingat jika sebenarnya sifat jahilnya tersebut diwariskan dari sang Appa. Dan tidak mungkin Appa-nya yang begitu perhitungan ― meski memang sangat memanjakannya ― bisa dengan mudah memberinya uang sebanyak lima juta hanya untuk selembar tiket tanpa persyaratan yang sulit. Lalu, hal gila apa lagi yang kali ini direncanakan sang Ayah?

"Kalau kau menang, Appa akan menambah seratus ribu TAPI berjanjilah malam ini dan malam setelah konser nanti kau TIDAK akan pulang ke rumah. Tapi kalau kau kalah, malam ini dan malam sehabis konser kau bisa tidur di rumah tapi tidak ada tambahan uang. Bagaimana?" tanya Chanyeol.

Chaehyun terdiam sejenak. Berdiri di sebelah Appa-nya sembari menimbang-nimbang dua syarat tersebut. Dan setelah beberapa menit, namja itu tersadar.

"Appa, Appa mau mengusirku dari rumah?" mata Chaehyun membulat kaget begitu bisa meraba keinginan asli Ayahnya.

Chanyeol menjentikkan jari. "Kau memang sangat pintar, Park Chaehyun!"

"Andweyo~" Chaehyun merajuk. "Itu tidak mungkin, Appa! Aku bisa dimarahi Umma habis-habisan kalau sampai tidak pulang ke rumah lagi! Uang sakuku bisa dipotong separuh nanti!"

Chanyeol mengedikkan bahu cuek.

"Appa~~~" Chaehyun hampir menangis.

"Kau hanya perlu kalah kalau tidak mau dimarahi dan dipotong uang saku," ujar sang Appa santai.

_Aku mana mungkin bisa kalah!_ Batin Chaehyun frustasi.

"Tidak bisakah taruhannya diganti yang lain? Aku mohon, Appa~" Chaehyun menarik-narik lengan kemeja Appa-nya dengan ujung jari.

"Tidak!" jawab Chanyeol tegas. "Itu juga hukuman buatmu karena kau sekarang jarang menginap di luar rumah dan selalu pulang tepat waktu."

"Appa~!" Chaehyun cemberut. "Dimana-mana orang tua itu akan khawatir kalau anak mereka tidak pulang ke rumah atau pulang sekolah terlambat. Tapi Appa malah menyuruhku untuk tidak pulang! Appa benar-benar egois!"

"Ya, justru kaulah yang egois!" tuding Chanyeol balik. "Sebagai sesama namja kau seharusnya mengerti bagaimana perasaan Appa, huh. Setiap kali kau di rumah, Umma selalu menempel padamu dan bahkan tidur di kamarmu. Apa kau tahu bagaimana perasaan Appa? Appa kesepian...!"

"Itu karena Appa terlalu mesum!" ketus Chaehyun.

"APA KAU BILANG!?" mata Chanyeol melotot, membuat anaknya terlonjak dan melompat melarikan diri ke pintu.

"YA! Park Chaehyun, pokoknya taruhan kita yang itu tadi!" Chanyeol mengingatkan.

"Gantilah, Appa~" pinta Chaehyun. "Aku harus bilang apa lagi ke Umma kalau mau menginap di luar!?"

"Terserah! Pokoknya kalau kau menang, kau tidak boleh tidur di rumah malam ini!"

Chaehyun cemberut. Sebelum membuka pintu, namja itu meleletkan lidahnya.

"Appa jahat, Appa egois, Appa mesum, weeek!"

Dan, brak! pintu tertutup.

"Aish, anak ini...!" desis Chanyeol gemas. "Benar-benar seperti Baekhyun," dengusnya sebal.

**FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Kartu terakhir.

Chaehyun menatap diam pada satu lembar kartu yang tersisa di telapak tangannya. AS hati. Dengan gemas namja tersebut meremas kartu tak berdosa itu. Mau apapun kartu yang dipegang oleh Appa-nya sekarang, asalkan kartu itu berwarna merah, sudah pasti Chaehyun-lah yang menang. Dalam hati Chaehyun merutuki keberuntungan yang terlahir bersamanya. Untuk pertama kali namja itu tidak senang atas keberuntungan yang dia miliki.

"Kau menang lagi, Chaehyun-ah," ujar Baekhyun dengan senyuman tersungging cantik di bibir tipisnya tanpa tahu mengenai kegalauan hati anak tunggalnya. Chaehyun menoleh, memandang sang Ibu dengan gamang.

"Umma senang kalau aku menang?" desis namja yang berwajah sangat mirip dengan Appa-nya itu dibalas oleh anggukan bersemangat oleh sang Ibu.

"Kau pasti sedang taruhan aneh 'kan dengan Appa-mu? Kalian pasti sudah membuat perjanjian yang menyulitkan pihak yang kalah 'kan? Jadi kau harus menang, Chagi. Semangat! Hwaiting! Umma mendukungmu!" ujar Baekhyun dengan polos, sama sekali tidak tahu hal apa yang sebenarnya menjadi taruhan antara anak dan suaminya.

Chaehyun nyengir, dalam hati dia bicara. _Umma, kalau aku menang, Umma akan 'dikerjai' Appa semalaman. Dan Umma mendukung itu? Aigoo~_

Chanyeol yang mendengar percakapan Ibu dan anak tersebut hanya dapat mengulum senyuman penuh makna sambil melayangkan tatapan mata kemenangan pada Chaehyun yang berbalik memandangnya sebal. Di detik itu, untuk pertama kalinya Chanyeol mensyukuri nasibnya yang tidak pernah baik setiap kali bertanding dan bertaruh dengan putra kandungnya tersebut. Dengan mata bahagia, dia memandang kartu _King_ hati yang bertengger manis di tangannya. Kartu itu benar-benar akan menjadi_ Raja _pembawa keberuntungan untuknya malam ini.

-o0o-

_Argh, sial! Nasibku buruk punya Appa yang egois dan mesum seperti itu! Appa benar-benar tidak sayang padaku. Bagaimana bisa dia mengusir anak kandungnya dari rumah seperti ini? _Sambil bersungut-sungut dan menggerutu tanpa henti di dalam hati, Chaehyun berjalan menyusuri koridor apartemen dengan langkah kaki menghentak-hentak penuh emosi. Jaket nampak terpakai manis menghangatkan tubuh jangkungnya dengan kepala yang ditutupi topi dalam posisi _backward_, ada juga tas ransel berisi pakaian dan gadget kesayangan yang bertengger aman di punggungnya.

Sekarang Chaehyun sedang ada di gedung apartemen Kyungjong dan bermaksud untuk menginap di rumah sahabatnya itu malam ini, dikarenakan ... yahh, _you know why_~ lagi-lagi uri Lucky Prince memenangkan taruhan atas Appa-nya, Park Chanyeol, yang membuatnya harus hengkang dari rumah selama satu malam supaya bisa memberi kesempatan pada orang dewasa itu untuk ber-lovey dovey dengan Ibundanya tercinta, Byun Baekhyun. Kemenangan yang lebih tepat disebut kekalahan mutlak oleh Chaehyun. Lagi-lagi, Chaehyun terpaksa harus berbohong pada Umma-nya supaya bisa keluar rumah siang ini dan nanti dia harus berbohong lagi supaya diijinkan untuk tidak pulang sampai besok pagi.

_Huh, benar-benar Appa yang merepotkan! Banyak uang sih, tapi kalo merepotkan begini tetap saja menyebalkan!_ Dengus Chaehyun dalam hati.

Chaehyun sudah sampai di depan pintu apartemen Kyungjong dan tepat ketika dia akan mengetuk pintu putih tersebut, mendadak benda itu bergerak membuka lebih dulu. Chaehyun terkejut bukan kepalang. Dia hampir berteriak sambil terjajar ke belakang, sama halnya dengan Kyungjong yang juga kaget setengah mati langsung berhadapan dengan badan _giant_ Chaehyun yang memenuhi keseluruhan visual di depan matanya.

"Hyung, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Kyungjong dengan tangan mengelus dada, menata detak jantungnya yang berpacu karena kaget.

"Kau sendiri mau kemana?" balas Chaehyun dengan mata membulat antara terkejut serta heran begitu melihat Kyungjong yang ternyata juga memakai tas ransel.

"Aku mau ke rumahmu," jawab Kyungjong sambil melangkah keluar batas beranda.

"Ke rumahku? Wae?" tanya Chaehyun heran.

Klap, Kyungjong menutup pintu apartemennya.

"Aku mau menginap di rumahmu," ujar namja bermata bulat itu, namun kemudian sinar matanya berubah saat melihat ransel di punggung Chaehyun.

"Apa kau tidak akan pulang ke rumah malam ini?" tanya Kyungjong harap-harap cemas. Dan ketika Chaehyun menjawabnya dengan gelengan, keluarlah desisan lemas namja itu.

"Kenapa kau mau menginap di rumahku?" tanya Chaehyun sembari melangkahkan kaki mengikuti Kyungjong yang berjalan menuju lift sambil memainkan ponsel di tangannya.

"Aku kalah main game dengan Appa. Kami bertaruh, kalau aku kalah aku harus keluar rumah malam ini tapi diberi uang untuk beli tiket konser. Tapi kalau aku menang, aku hanya akan diberi empat juta dan boleh tidur di rumah." Kyungjong cemberut.

"Dan kau sengaja mengalah?" tebak Chaehyun.

"Mana mungkin!" Kyungjong semakin merengutkan bibir seksinya, membuat Hyung-nya tersenyum dan menyimpan rasa gemas pada kerucutan lucu mulut itu.

"Aku lebih memilih hanya diberi empat juta daripada diomeli habis-habisan sama Umma gara-gara tidak pulang ke rumah! Tadi saja, waktu aku bilang aku mau pergi main dengan Shin, Umma sudah curiga dan menanyaiku macam-macam seperti polisi. Aish, Appa benar-benar keterlaluan! Tega sekali melakukan ini pada anak kandungnya!" dengus Kyungjong mengakhiri sesi curhatnya.

Chaehyun tersenyum. "Kita senasib, Kyungjong-ah," ujarnya sambil merangkul bahu namja itu dan berjalan masuk ke dalam lift yang terbuka bersama-sama.

"Kita berdua jadi anak tunggal dan punya Appa yang menyebalkan. Apa kau tidak berpikir, mungkin saja kita berjodoh. Eum?" goda Chaehyun sambil melirik Dongsaeng-nya yang masih asyik bermain ponsel.

"Kalau aku yeoja, kau bisa bilang seperti itu padaku, Hyung," sahut Kyungjong cuek tanpa mengalihkan mata dari layar ponsel yang menampilkan halaman chatting online.

"Jadi kalau kau yeoja, kau mau berjodoh denganku?" Chaehyun masih mengajukan pertanyaan aneh pada Kyungjong.

"Tergantung kau bisa memberiku fasilitas apa," jawab namja yang lebih muda dua tahun dari Chaehyun itu dengan santai, membuat kakaknya tergelak keras. Melihat Hyung-nya tertawa, Kyungjong hanya menanggapi dengan senyuman simpul.

"Kau benar-benar materialistis, Kyungjong-ah!" ujar Chaehyun.

"Namja yang menyebut yeoja materialistis, itu namja miskin namanya!" balas Kyungjong telak membuat tawa Chaehyun berhenti.

"Ah, benar juga. Kalo namja itu punya uang, baginya pasti tak ada yeoja yang materialistis di dunia ini," desis Chaehyun.

Ting, pintu lift terbuka dan Kyungjong melangkah keluar diikuti oleh ayunan kaki panjang Chaehyun.

"Sekarang, kita mau kemana?" tanya Chaehyun. "Ke rumah Shin?"

"Anniya." Kyungjong mengibaskan tangan. "Shin barusan memberitahuku, dia juga minta uang pada Appa-nya untuk membeli tiket tapi malah diberi kartu kredit..."

"Kartu kredit!?" volume suara Chaehyun naik.

Kyungjong mengangguk. "Dia diberi kartu kredit, dengan syarat dia harus keluar rumah malam ini."

"Dan Shin mau?" Chaehyun seperti orang bodoh menanyakan hal yang dia sendiri sudah tahu jawabannya.

"Tentu saja. Orang itu akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan uang dari Sehun Ahjussi, meski harus keluar rumah atau menguras WC sekalipun," cibir Kyungjong.

Chaehyun nyengir. "Lalu kita harus kemana malam ini? Apa kita akan menginap di sauna lagi? Aku bosan~"

"Aku juga bosan, Hyung. Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti gembel dan tunawisma di sauna," dengus Kyungjong.

"Lalu?" tanya Chaehyun.

"Yang pasti sekarang kita pesan tiket saja dulu. Setelah itu baru cari tempat untuk tidur malam ini."

"Ya, ayo coba tidur di stasiun," ajak Chaehyun ceria. Kyungjong menolehkan kepala dengan wajah kusut.

"Di sauna saja aku tidak sudi apalagi di stasiun!" namja manis itu meledak.

"Lalu kita menggembel dimana malam ini, Kyungjong-ah~?" Chaehyun mulai merengek.

"Aish, diamlah, Hyung. Yang penting pesan tiket dulu sekarang. Kajja, kita cari warnet!" Kyungjong tak mengindahkan aegyo Hyung-nya dan menarik lengan jaket namja jangkung itu lantas menyeretnya di sepanjang jalan seperti seekor kambing.

**-END-**

* * *

Park Family is here ~~~ \(^O^)/  
Yehet ~ yehet ~ yehet ~

Berharap Chaehyun mau bagi-bagi duit biar saya bisa ikutan nonton TLP ㅠㅠ  
[Chaehyun] Andwe!  
[Myka] ㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠㅠ

**Review** ne? Ppyong~❤

* * *

To:

**jongdear | Guest | Tikha RyeoLHyun | kim zuki | stefhanny | fangfangxx | fansyie | Baekhynsshi | rillakuchan | Prince Changsa | XOXO KimCloud | sunrise blossom | exindira | kaisoo's noona | younlaycious88 | KaiSooLovers | KrisThehun95 | MykyungieLuvjonginie | rnsoul | H3S0102 | chanbaek p | EXOTICARMYsasha | chotaein816 | kyeoptafadila | iyagimagine | kimyori95 | exonderwear | bubbleLu | babogacha | 12 | Kiru Kirua | honeykkamjong | Hanaeul | Haru3173 | mvpchiken7 | Kachimato**  
dan para '**bayangan hitam**' yang speechless setelah baca FF ini ^^

Thanks for reading and reviewing~ review lagi ya~ ppyong~❤

* * *

**FAQ CORNER**

Q: btw, anaknya Hunhan ada 3 kn? kok yg muncul cm 2 y? si Luna kmn?  
A: Luna punya cerita #plak XD (baru dimulai udah absurd aja ini FAQ Corner -_-)

Q: Gak bisa ngebayangin gmna keadaan rmh keluarga kecil Oh .  
A: Keluarga kecil? Bapak-Ibu-anak tiga masih termasuk keluarga kecil ya? #plak .-.

Q: Kyaaa eonniee, Shinku ternistakan disini hiks :-:  
A: Hohoho~ *ketawa epil*

Q: Huwaaaaa eonni, kenapa cuma oneshoot aja? Sekuel dong, kalo bisa NC an #plak  
A: Itu anak tuyul masih SMA! Masih kekecilan buat NC-an! Duhhh~ x_x

Q: next chap masih oh family apa yang lain tho?  
A: Yang lain donk, gantian ^^

Q: ini ff series bukan? :o  
A: Ber-chapter tapi bukan series *eh

Q: Oh yaa thor-nim perasaan Sena punya kembaran?  
A: Kembaran? Enggak ah, kalau adik ada ^^

Q: Eon, itu keluarga berisik mulu kali ya tiap hari gara2 shin sm sehun doang? .-.  
A: Ember -_- yang cewe-cewe mah kalem, kecuali Luhan paling -_-

Q: mereka harusnya udah nark kelas dong/?  
A: ShinJong masuk SMA baru musim semi kemarin, jadi mereka naik kelasnya musim semi tahun depan .-.

Q: karena FAQ cornernya nggak ada, jadi pertanyaan saya pending dulu deh muehehehehe...  
A: Silakan tanya (^O^) silakan tanya (^O^)

Q: rasana pengen culik it semua member, taruk rumah biar berasa pasar pindah. . keke  
A: Yakin? .-. Ntar mereka ngabisin beras kamu gimana? .-.

Q: Jadi trio rusuh dkk next storynya udah punya pairnya ya?  
A: Pair-nya dicicil(?) tapi ^^

Q: Oh ya eon, sekali-kali hanyutkan ketiga tuyul Chaehyun-Kyunjong-Shin dong -_- gue bosen tiap episode pasti ketemu mereka -_- yg lain kek terutama yeojanya :3  
A: Keberadaan Trio Tuyul di _NEXOVEROLE_ itu kayak keberadaan KaiSoo-ChanBaek-KrisHo di atas OTP lain di semua FF-ku ^^ aku suka semua cast, hanya saja yang main cast emang tiga bocah itu ^^ tapi pasti cast lain bakal muncul kok ^^

Q: oh ya, soal tipe org brdasarkan golongan darah, inspirasinya dr buku yg chingu bca ya... yg di upload d twitter...  
A: Yehet~ XD sama baca di pesbuk juga, Chingu :D

Q: Minji jeongsok chaehyun kyungjong itu sodaraan kan yah ? Kan kai itu masiih sodaraan sma chenbaek (kalo engk salah pas baca di 'room')  
A: Iya, masih sodaraan '-')a

Oh, ya, aku punya berita buat kalian, Readers-nim...

Shin dan Chaehyun bilang kalau mereka ... ngngng ... soal Kyungjong itu ... uuu ... beneran ... (._. )('-' )( '-')( ._.)

* * *

_FF ini juga di-publish di WP "MY KALAXIEN | The Inspiring Galaxy" a/n Myka Reien.  
Silakan hubungi saya untuk kritik, saran, keluhan, & kepo(?) melalui sosmed (lihat link lengkap di profil)  
I am VERY WELCOME, Guys~!_❤

Kamsahamnida~ *bow*


End file.
